The present invention relates to a method for preventing the freezing of movable elements in musical instruments in low temperature environments. The movable elements contemplated are those which form the moving parts of brass musical instruments.
In cold weather, the valves of all brass instruments, such as trumpets, French horns, etc. and of sliding instruments, such as the trombone, tend to stick, or "lock-up", due to the freezing of the moisture from the musician's breath. Lock-up brings about obvious detrimental effects, particularly with the brass sections in marching bands.
The problem of lock-up is particularly acute with large instruments such as the Sousaphone or Baritone because moisture present in the breath travels a greater distance, and thus has a longer period of time to cool and freeze.
At the present time, musicians apply achohol on the instrument valves. Herco Company, Conn Company and Selmer Company manufacture a lubricating oil for suppressing the "lock-up" of musical instrument valves, but the oil is not effective at low temperatures.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for preventing "lock-up" caused by cold weather.
It is a further object to provide a means for lubricating the valves and slides of brass and other musical instruments and other movable elements.
It is still a further object to provide these means for preventing "lock-up" and for lubrication without resulting in any harmful side effects on the users of the instruments or the instruments themselves.